O Amor Não Tira Férias
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ginny e Pansy decidem trocar de casa nas férias de Natal para fugirem ao amor e especialmente aos homens, mas um certo louro e outro certo ruivo não constavam dos planos delas. DracoGinny RonPansy.inspirado no filme The Holiday
1. Ginny: Coração Partido

Capítulo Um

**Coração Partido**

_Ginny Weasley_

Tenho vinte e seis anos e continuo pateticamente apaixonada por Harry Potter. Fazendo as contas são já dezasseis anos assim. Houve aqueles pequenos namoros pelo meio mas nada sério, porque meu príncipe encantado sempre foi e será o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. E mesmo quando fui abandonada por ele, este meu coração idiota não deixou de gostar dele. E esperou. Esperou que ele voltasse.

E adivinhem! Ele voltou, já faz dez anos que ele voltou. E eu continuo no mesmo lugar. Apaixonada mas sem Harry Potter algum do meu lado. Vejo-o todos os dias, trabalhamos juntos no Departamento de Aurores e falo muito com ele, saímos juntos várias vezes mas namoro sério nem sinal. Sei que no fundo ele também gosta de mim. Acho que ficou um pouco traumatizado depois da guerra e anda com problemas em se deixar envolver com alguém. Mas que estou eu dizendo? Já passaram dez anos desde que ele derrotou Voldemort! Ele já deveria ser capaz de chegar ao meu pé e dizer: Ginny, quero namorar contigo!

Isso ainda não aconteceu, mas eu sempre fui uma pessoa persistente e tenho a certeza que mais dia, menos dia ele irá me pedir em namoro em vez de ficarmos por aí nos beijando e agarrando ás escondidas.

Ás vezes acho que estou esperando em vão e considero-me a mulher mais idiota do mundo. Também chego a pensar que meu amor não é correspondido e que estou apenas me agarrando ás memórias do passado.

-Bom dia, Gin! - A voz do homem que amo me afasta de meus pensamentos.

Eu olho para a porta e sorriu.

-Bom dia, Harry! - Também ele tem um grande sorriso nos lábios. Parece uma criança que acabou de receber a sua primeira vassoura. Se calhar até foi isso, ele comprou uma nova vassoura. Homens!

- Estás muito alegre. - Comento.

-Hoje é um dia especial, muito especial! - Ele me diz e dá um sorriso cheio de significados secretos e pisca o olho. Meu coração salta. Será que é hoje que ele finalmente me pede em namoro? Só pode, afinal que mais podia ser? É nestes momentos que me convenço que não é sonho nenhum.

Vejo-o caminhar em direcção ao escritório dele muito sorridente e cumprimentado toda a gente.

-Tenta ser mais discreta. - Lavender Brown, a minha colega acorda-me do meu transe. - Estás fazendo uma figura um pouco triste.

-Não estou nada. - Resmungo.

-Qual é a tua história com o Harry, afinal? Ele abandonou-te há onze anos, mas mesmo assim ainda andas atrás dele? Depois deste tempo todo, sendo ignorada por ele?

-Ele não me abandonou e eu não sou ignorada por ele!

-Oh não. É verdade! Vocês saem ás vezes, quando ele se lembra que existes! Vá lá, Ginny, admite, é um pouco... Patético!

Eu sei que é patético mas jamais admitiria isso, nem para uma amiga como a Lavender.

-O amor não é patético!

Lavender encolhe os ombros e abana a cabeça dando a perceber que eu era um caso perdido. Mas eu sei que é hoje que Lavender engolirá as palavras.

Passei o dia agitada, distraída e sorridente. Pareço uma adolescente idiota que deu seu primeiro beijo. Eu tento ficar séria e fazer o meu trabalho direito mas não dá. Tenho a certeza que Harry vai oficializar a nossa relação no jantar de Natal de hoje.

Finalmente chega a hora de deixar o escritório e me preparar para a festa. As minhas mãos estão tremendo e tenho que fazer a maquilhagem três vezes. Sinto como se tivesse borboletas no estômago. Meu Deus, É HOJE!

Acho que nunca me senti tão ansiosa antes. Olho-me ao espelho uma última vez e materializo-me na entrada do restaurante. Vejo Lavender sentada, tomando firewhisky.

-Não vejo a hora disto começar! Estou morrendo de fome. - A morena diz-me, enquanto me sento ao lado dela. Eu simplesmente ri. Estou demasiado nervosa para falar. Acho que se abrir a boca vão sair borboletas em vez de palavras. Não consigo controlar um sorrisinho.

Lavender ergue uma sobrancelha e olha para mim desconfiada.

-O que tens hoje? Parece que algum Cupido te mordeu!

-Não tenho nada. - Eu digo mas continuo rindo.

Lavender encolhe os ombros e volta a sua atenção para a sua bebida.

Vejo Harry chegando e levanto-me. Ele sorri-me. As minhas pernas perdem as forças e vejo-me forçada a sentar. Ele vem até ao meu pé. Imediatamente Lavender sai dali, mas não sem me lançar um olhar que diz claramente: Patético!

-Estás linda, Gin. - Eu derroto-me ali mesmo. Acho que até devo ter babado.

-Obrigada! – Sinto-me corar um pouco. Se calhar Lavender tem razão, sou um pouco patética mas não é vergonha nenhuma estar apaixonada. Eu abri a boca para devolver o elogio mas...

-Harry, andas desaparecido! - Oliver Wood apareceu. Harry levanta-se e aperta a mão do seu colega. - Temos sentido a tua falta nos nossos jogos de Quidditch.

E desaparecem os dois entre a multidão de pessoas. Fico sozinha e um pouco desapontada.

-Tu já nem tens dignidade! Ele não está apaixonado por ti, Ginny! - Lavender voltou.

-Está sim, simplesmente ele é tímido. E sabes como são os homens.

-Eu já nem abro mais a boca. Estás cega e não queres ver que ele está simplesmente te usando.

-O Harry seria incapaz disso! - Eu gosto muito de Lavender mas ela estava passando das marcas.

-Ele já não é o Harry inocente de Hogwarts, tu é que continuas ingénua! Mas eu vou me calar porque não quero discutir contigo. Vou buscar mais uma bebida, queres?

Eu afirmo com a cabeça mas continuo zangada com ela. Como ela está tão errada!

Começam a servir o jantar. Vejo o Harry ainda conversando animadamente com Oliver Wood. Encolho os ombros. Não faz mal ele ficar conversando com um amigo, afinal é hoje que finalmente vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Por dentro eu estou dando saltos de alegria.

O jantar passou devagar demais, mas quando vejo Harry se levantando e pedindo a atenção de todos meu coração começa a pular. Sinto-me corar e minhas mãos tremem violentamente. Não consigo conter um enorme sorriso.

-Obrigada pela vossa atenção! Esta noite é muito especial para mim, e devem vocês estar se interrogando porquê. Bem, hoje vou pedir a pessoa que amo para casar comigo!

Sinto meu coração querer me saltar pela boca e tenho que levar a mão aos lábios para não dar um gritinho de felicidade. Eu imaginei que ele fosse oficializar a relação mas nunca me pedir em casamento. Meu pobre coração quase que não aguenta.

-Já a conheço á muito tempo, namoramos durante algum tempo, quando andávamos os dois em Hogwarts. Há uns tempos que saímos juntos e acho que chegou a hora de admitir que não posso viver sem ela! - Ele continuou.

Preparei-me para me levantar e correr para os braços dele. Acho que se ele demorar mais eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco!

-Cho Chang, aceitas casar comigo?

Eu levanto-me sorridente, e quase corro para os braços abertos dele quando vejo uma mulher de longos cabelos negros que estava sentada ao lado dele (e que eu nem tinha reparado) abraçá-lo. Depois reflicto. Não foi o meu nome que ele disse! Sinto meu coração se despedaçar. É como se me tivessem atravessado o peito com uma espada. Sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos. A atenção das outras pessoas divide-se entre olhar para o feliz casal e para mim. Se tivesse um buraco ali, eu gostaria de estar dentro, mas a verdade é que nem consigo me mexer.

Lavender tinha razão, eu sou uma idiota! Como pude ser tão estúpida? Acreditar que ele gostava mesmo de mim? Ele sempre foi apaixonado por aquela oriental metida. Como eu a odeio!

Saio a correr dali, sem sequer ligar para o que os outros estão pensando. Minha vida acabou! QUERO MORRER AQUI MESMO!

Sinto uma dor enorme no coração e como se tivesse uma Snitch atravessada na garganta. No meu cérebro passam todas as memórias que tenho de nós juntos, o que torna tudo ainda mais doloroso. E o pior, é que nem depois disto se consigo sentir o mínimo desprezo, nem uma pinga de ódio por ele. Eu sou mesmo a maior idiota deste mundo!

Nem o ar frio, nem a chuva, nem o vento, nem mesmo o facto de já ser noite me pára. Estou correndo e não sei para onde vou. Já nem sei se a água que corre pelas minhas faces é só chuva ou se já estou chorando. Já não sei nada.

Começa a dar trovões. Só agora me dou conta que estou numa rua deserta, a meio da noite, e completamente sozinha. E sabes que mais? Eu não me importo.

Vejo um bar aberto ali perto. Sinto uma vontade enorme de fazer uma grande asneira! Tomar uma bebedeira descomunal, fazer besteira e amanhã não me lembrar de nada.

Entro no estabelecimento e dirijo-me ao bar.

-Quero álcool! Quero a bebida mais forte que tiver aqui!

-Temos firewhisky!

Óptimo!

O homem dá-me a bebida e sento-me numa mesa qualquer. Na mesa em frente está uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos, olhos castanhos-escuros que eu tenho a sensação que conheço de algum lado. Ela olha para mim e depois para minha bebida.

-Problemas com homens? - Ela me pergunta.

-Que mais podia ser? - Eu respondo, tomando um gole de bebida.

-Junta-te ao clube! - Ela diz e toma também um gole.

**N/A:**_ Este capítulo não foi betado, se alguém estiver interessado, me contacte porque a pessoa que betava minhas histórias anda super ocupada. _

_Eu adorei o filme The Holiday, e tive esta ideia, vão haver cenas parecidas mas terá um seguimento diferente. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar review. Beijo_


	2. Pansy: Coração Traído

Capítulo Dois

**Coração Traído**

_Pansy Parkinson_

Tenho vinte e sete anos e tenho tudo o que quero na vida. Na verdade, eu sempre tive o que quis. Nasci rica, com sangue puro, meus pais sempre me deram tudo o que pedi, tive o namorado mais bonito de Hogwarts, agora sou dona de uma grande empresa de utensílios mágicos de cozinha e tenho um homem lindo vivendo comigo há já cinco anos. Sou linda, poderosa e realizada.

Mas neste momento nada disso me importa. Estou capaz de matar Blaise Zabini, meu namorado há já cinco anos.

-Pansy! - Ele me diz enquanto jogo mais uns quantos objectos na direcção dele. Ele salta de um lado para o outro tentando evitar que eu acerte. - Já te disse que não dormi com ela!

Claro! E eu sou a Rainha de Inglaterra.

-Deves achar que sou burra! Porque razão ias ficar no escritório até ás três da manhã com a tua secretária? - Atiro um jarrão antigo, mas nem me importo. Desta vez quase o acertei. Estou melhorando.

-Estávamos trabalhando! - Ele diz com cara desesperada.

-Então jura pela minha vida como não dormiste com ela! - Eu desafio.

-Oh, por favor...

Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz. Filho de uma pu... Canalha! Eu vou matá-lo! Atiro um cadeira que passa a poucos centímetros da cabeça dele.

Blaise corre até á porta. Eu sigo-o atirando tudo o que me aparece á frente. Começo a me sentir frustrada por ainda não ter conseguido acertar na cabeça dele.

-Estou á espera que jures!

-Eu não tenho que jurar nada! Estás me acusando de uma coisa que eu...

Ele parou. Acho que ficou com medo da minha expressão. Tenho a certeza que estou no ponto em que meu olhar é quase capaz de matar.

-Com uma secretária, Blaise! - Eu digo, ainda incrédula e jogo mais um jarrão na direcção dele.

Ele desce as escadas a correr enquanto eu o sigo, sem para de fazer as coisas á minha volta voarem.

-Ainda bem que não casamos... – desta vez o jarrão parte mesmo nos pés dele. Eu dou uma gargalhada ao vê-lo saltar. Já está perto da porta. - Também foi por este tipo de cenas que eu te disse para não venderes a tua casa. Agora vais dormir na rua!

-Mas... – as palavras dele foram cortadas pela moldura que chegou a roçar no cabelo dele. Ele foge pela porta da rua.

-Acho que até já sabia que me ias fazer uma coisa destas! - Continuo meu monólogo, sem ligar para o que ele diz, mas sei que ele está tentando falar. Provavelmente inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

-Por favor, acalma-te! - Ele diz. Eu respiro fundo e olho para ele com ódio.

Decido deixá-lo falar para ver até onde ele é capaz de continuar com esta mentira.

-Em primeiro lugar: eu não dormi com ela... – ele diz colocando as mãos á frente da cara provavelmente pensando que eu vou atirar mais alguma coisa. Limito-me a cruzar os braços. Ele tem exactamente dez segundos.

Neste momento ele está na minha frente, usando apenas uns calções e com cara desesperada. Lá no fundo até é uma situação divertida. Mas só mesmo lá no fundo onde meu humor é sádico. Porque eu estou mais furiosa do que nunca.

-Em segundo lugar, nós já andamos com problemas há algum tempo...

Eu sabia que esse cretino ia tentar arranjar uma justificação. Que Cara de Pau. Eu mato esse homem!

-Tu andas sempre tão ocupada com o trabalho... – Ele continua mas está cada vez mais assustado.

-Isso não é desculpa para ires para a cama com outras. - Eu quase grito.

-Eu não fui para a cama com ninguém! Eu não tenho sexo há... meu Deus, desde que tu e eu não temos sexo... e isso é há já...eu nem me lembro!

OK, foi a gota de água. Eu fecho a porta na cara dele, deixando-o quase nu na rua. Subo a correr até ao andar de cima, abro o armário, retiro a roupa toda dele e jogo pela varanda.

A expressão dele muda.

-Tudo bem! Fazes sempre isso, quando te deparas com um problema, corres com ele pela porta fora, porque lá no fundo não o sabes resolver. É isso que estás fazendo comigo. Além disso eu já devia adivinhar que isto ia acontecer porque tu acabas arruinando todas as relações que tens! És demasiado egoísta, egocêntrica, mimada e fria para conseguir teres uma relação com alguém.

Eu não acredito que ele disse isso!

-És a única mulher á face da terra que acaba o namoro e não deita uma lágrima! Nem de raiva! - Ele continua.

Sinto meu sangue começar a ferver. Olho para o lado e sorriu diabolicamente. Minha varinha está mesmo ao meu lado. É hoje que Blaise Zabini descobre o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

-E mesmo assim eu continuo aqui, fazendo uma figura patética porque quero que percebas que eu não quero me separar de ti!

Como odeio que ele seja um Slytherin! Está tentando fazer com que eu amoleça com as palavras que eu quero ouvir. Pois eu conheço esse joguinho Zabini, já o joguei e não caio nele!

-Acabou, Blaise! - Eu digo. Ainda penso em amaldiçoá-lo. - Mas por favor sê honesto comigo pelo menos uma vez!

Ele olha para mim e levanta os braços no ar, incrédulo.

-Diz-me, dormiste com ela?

Ele continua calado mas coloca as mãos na cintura.

-Vá lá, Blaise! Que importância tem agora? Eu não te vou deixar voltar de qualquer maneira.

Ele mexe a cabeça indignado e depois volta a olhar para mim.

-O que custa dizer a verdade? Eu só quero saber...

-OK, pronto! Eu dormi com ela! Já estás feliz?

EU SABIA! Minha cólera atingiu o ponto de ebulição. Saio do quarto a passos rápidos e decididos. Desço as escadas quase voando. Abro a porta e estou em frente dele o olhando como acho que nunca olhei para ninguém.

-Perguntaste se eu estou feliz? - Pergunto incrédula, mas nem dou tempo para ele responder. Dou a maior bofetada na cara dele, ergo meu joelho que colide com as partes íntimas dele e ainda lhe lanço um Furnunculus.

Viro-me, entro em casa, fecho a porta.

Respiro fundo três vezes, tentando me acalmar. Não dá!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Estou gritando com todos meus pulmões. MORRE, ZABINI, TU E A TUA SECRETÁRIA! CANALHA! PUTA! ODEIO-VOS!

Ele bate na porta. Oiço-o dizendo:

-Tenta perceber o meu ponto de vista! Tu tens trabalhado tanto que nem te lembras de mim!

-EU VOU TENTAR PENSAR NO TEU PONTO DE VISTA QUANDO TIRAR A IMAGEM DE TU E AQUELA VACA NA CAMA DA MINHA CABEÇA!

-Sabes que mais! É melhor assim mesmo! Tu és tão egocêntrica que deves preferir ter sexo contigo mesma! És incapaz de amar o que quer que seja, Parkinson e eu estou farto de tentar apanhar as tuas migalhas. Eu vou embora! - Oiço ele dizendo.

Incapaz de amar? Eu? Eu que vivi com ele cinco anos, suportei as birras dele e... eu sou capaz de amar! Ele é que é um cubo de gelo, um canalha! Eu sou a vitima aqui, não ele.

Vou até ao meu quarto. Olho para o relógio.

São horas de ir para a empresa.

Passei o dia trabalhando, mas a verdade é que ainda tenho a imagem de Blaise e aquela secretária loura de vinte anos se esfregando em cima da secretária dele.

Que ódio!

São quase onze horas da noite e ainda estou aqui enfiada, no meu escritório. Não quero ir para casa. Vou encontrar a cama vazia, tal como me estou sentindo agora. Completamente vazia e... sinto-me quase doente por isso. Eu deveria estar chorando, afinal o homem que eu vivi durante cinco anos acabou de me trair. Eu devia estar já ter inundado esta sala.

Eu não sou insensível, não sou fria, sou apenas reservada. Não gosto de andar choramingando por aí. Não gosto de mostrar minhas fraquezas aos outros.

Mas não está ninguém aqui. Estou sozinha.

Eu consigo chorar. Claro que consigo. Na verdade vou chorar agora mesmo

Agora!

Vou chorar!

Quase já sinto uma lágrima no olho...

Não. É apenas uma mosca irritante que parou na minha cara.

Vejo meu reflexo no vidro da janela. Estou com uma careta horrível devido ao esforço que estou fazendo para chorar. Que horror!

Ai, não! Eu não consigo chorar!

Consigo sim, simplesmente não estou disposta a derramar lágrimas por um homem que não merece!

Levanto-me e saio do escritório. Não quero ir para casa então vou onde?

Preciso de uma bebida bem forte.

Vou até um bar que me falaram no outro dia. Sento-me numa mesa e peço um firewhisky.

Fico olhando para a porta, revivendo dentro da minha cabeça as cenas desta manhã.

Vejo uma ruiva chorosa entrando. Ela parece um farrapo. Está completamente molhada da chuva, tem a maquilhagem borrada e parece desesperada.

Ela pede um firewhisky e senta-se á minha frente.

-Problemas com homens? - Pergunto. Mas há por acaso outra razão para nós mulheres ficarmos naquele estado? Não! Os homens são o maior problema que existe na nossa vida.

-Que mais podia ser? - Ela me responde encolhendo os ombros e dando um gole bem grande na sua bebida.

-Junta-te ao clube! - Eu digo e faço o mesmo que ela.

**N/A:** _É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre a Pansy como protagonista. Quem leu minhas outras fics deve ter pensado que eu não gostava muito dela. Na verdade eu só precisava de uma mulher que fizesse papel de vilã. Aqui tenho uma Pansy diferente. E eu estou adorando esta Pansy. _

_É também a primeira vez que escrevo na primeira pessoa. _

_Não consegui esperar e coloquei dois capítulo no mesmo dia. Este segundo capítulo é mais parecido ao filme do que o primeiro, mas os outros não seguiram a mesma linha._

_NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW, POR FAVOR! LOL_


	3. Sai de cima de mim, idiota!

**Capítulo Três: Sai de cima de mim, idiota!**

_Pansy Parkinson_

Não consigo abrir os olhos. Parece que tem alguém martelando minha cabeça. Nem consigo pensar direito.

Estico-me. Faço uma nota mental para despedir a maldita criada que colocou estes lençóis, parecem feitos de palha. Rebolo na minha enorme cama e…

AII!

Onde está o resto da cama? Tenho a certeza que ela era maior!

Estou deitada no chão, com uma enorme dor no traseiro a acrescentar á dor de cabeça que já tinha quando acordei. Abro os olhos imediatamente.

Onde foi parar o meu quarto? Porque eu não estou definitivamente no meu quarto. Nem no meu pior pesadelo eu teria um quarto assim. Isto nem se chama de quarto. É um cubículo.

Só agora é que as memórias da noite passada começam a me chegar ao cérebro.

Lembro-me de uma ruiva bebendo comigo, de falarmos de homens e…

Trocamos de Casa! Quero dizer, troquei minha casa por um palheiro!

O que eu não faço para me ver longe de Blaise.

Ouço fortes pancadas no andar de baixo e congelo. O que está acontecendo?

Ah, claro! Foi o barulho que me acordou. Levanto-me do chão com muitas dificuldades, tentando ver alguma coisa no meio da escuridão. Só agora reparo que ainda está de noite. Onde diabo pus a minha varinha? Apalpo o que julgo ser uma mesinha ao lado da cama e encontro algo feito de madeira, comprido… tenho quase a certeza que é a minha varinha, embora uma parte perversa da minha mente continue imaginando muitas outras coisas.

-Lumos! - Eu digo e fico satisfeita por me aperceber que estava certa.

Não é difícil encontrar a porta, este lugar é minúsculo. Mas quanto ao trajecto até lá já não posso dizer o mesmo. Esta mulher nunca ouviu falar em arrumação?

Desço as escadas rapidamente, tentando não tropeçar em nada.

-Ginny, abre "hic" a porta! - Oiço uma voz masculina gritar do lado de fora. Novamente ele bate fortemente na porta.

Ergo minha varinha o mais firme que o meu cérebro debilitado me permite e abro a porta de rompante. O homem ruivo fica olhando para mim enquanto se agarra á parede para manter o equilibro. Acho que quase consigo ficar com demasiado álcool no sangue só com o cheiro que vem dele. Mas eu também não posso falar porque ainda esta noite eu cheguei a um ponto crítico. Mas nunca chegaria ao estado deste miserável.

-Sabes uma coisa… estou tão bêbedo que "hic" até já vejo o teu cabelo preto, acreditas? - O homem disse-me dando um sorriso apalermado.

-Quem diabo és tu? – Pergunto firmemente, achando repugnante o estado em que o homem ruivo se encontra. Ele mal consegue se aguentar em pé.

-Eu sei "hic" que disse que não voltava a acontecer. Mas "hic"… pronto… é assim… acontece… Não precisas "hic" fingir que não me conheces.

-Mas eu não faço a mínima ideia quem o senhor possa… – mas não acabei a frase pois o estúpido do homem caiu em cima de mim. Perco o equilíbrio também e vamos os dois ao chão. Meu Merlin! Que humilhante e vergonhoso. Definitivamente a minha vida vai de mal a pior. Tento inutilmente tirar o ruivo de cima de mim.

-Eu só posso… hic… estar muito bêbedo. Acreditas que pareces aquela miúda horrível dos Slytherin … hic… Parkinson, acho que se chamava assim.

Sinto meu sangue ferver. Mas afinal quem é este ser burro que caiu em cima de mim e que não faz nada para sair? O que se passa com estes homens? Vejo me livre de um sacana e cai-me um idiota na vida? Um idiota que ainda por cima está me ofendendo. Mas afinal quem é ele e como sabe que estive em Hogwarts?

Oh Górgonas Galopantes! Cabelo ruivo, cara aparvalhada, roupas degradantes, ar estúpido… Nãaaaaaaaaooooooooo! Ele é um Weasley! Ron Weasley, tenho a certeza!

-Sai de cima de mim, idiota! - Eu grito tentando mais uma vez tirá-lo de cima de mim. Novamente sem sucesso.

-Tu até falas como ela. Acho que bati o meu recorde…hic… não podia estar mais bêbedo. - Ele diz rindo como se o seu cérebro não tivesse um único neurónio.

-Talvez porque eu sou mesmo Pansy Parkinson. Agora sai de cima de mim, sua doninha fedorenta!

Acho que as minhas palavras curaram pelo menos metade da bebedeira dele pois ele se levantou de imediato, felizmente, e ficou olhando para mim com cara apalermada. Levanto-me e sacudo minhas roupas.

-O que fazes tu aqui? – Ele pergunta. Realmente, o que faço eu aqui? Como não percebi que aquela mulher era uma Weasley? E agora?

Só tenho uma solução, ficar ali. Acho que prefiro aturar um Weasley idiota do que ter que ver Zabini novamente e cometer um homicídio.

-Troquei de casa com a tua irmã. – Disse friamente.

-O quê? E onde vou dormir então?

Que fiz eu para merecer isto? O que esta criatura espera, que eu apele á minha caridade e o deixe dormir comigo? Por favor, tenha pelo menos decência, Weasley.

-Que tal a tua casa?

-Não posso. – Ele diz corando. Quer ver que ele ainda mora com os pais!?

-Problema teu. Agora sai que eu quero dormir.

-Não podes fazer isso comigo. – Ele choraminga e agarra-se aos meus pés, ajoelhado no chão. Será que este palhaço não tem dignidade?

-Larga o meu pé, Weasley! Podes dormir no sofá mas quando acordares amanhã, quero-te na rua!

Ele sorri para mim e correu até ao sofá. Não consigo deixar de o comparar a um cãozinho amestrado.

* * *

_Ginny Weasley_

Ai minha cabeça!! Quem deixou cair um piano em cima de mim?

Viro-me na cama e coloco a almofada em cima da minha cabeça. Tenho a certeza que há algo estranho ali mas eu nem ligo. Sinto como se tivessem batendo com minha cabeça nos sinos da igreja. O que fiz eu para merecer isto?

Ah, pois, já me lembro! Harry Potter, Cho Sang e muito firewhisky.

Tento abrir os olhos mas só vejo um clarão. Tento ajustar a minha vista á claridade mas quando finalmente consigo, acho que devo ter danificado a vista porque eu definitivamente não estou no meu quarto. Queres ver que ainda estou sonhando?

Belisco-me e…AI! Não estou sonhando. Então onde diabo estou eu? Um quarto enorme, maior do que a minha casa inteira, decorado em tons de preto e prateado, uma cama redonda, lençóis de seda negra, uma grande janela com uma vista sobre um lago maravilhoso. Será que eu bebi tanto que perdi a razão e acabei na cama com um velho rico e poderoso? Ai Meu Deus! Juro que nunca mais coloco uma gota de álcool na boca.

Ouço rebuliço fora do quarto bem perto da porta e puxo os lençóis para me cobrirem pois noto que estou apenas de calcinhas e top branco.

A porta abre-se abruptamente e:

-Quero que tires o Zabini da minha casa imediatamente. Eu já não o aguento usando as minhas roupas, os meus perfumes, até a minha roupa interior. Não sei o que ele fez e nem quero saber. Vocês que resolvam os vossos problemas mas deixem-me fora disto e… tu não és a Pansy! – O homem que acabara de entrar disse elevando uma sobrancelha loura. Eu o olhei um pouco embaraçada e depois corei ainda mais, pois juntei as peças todas: cabelo louro platinado, olhos cinzentos, postura perfeita e lindo de morrer. Draco Malfoy acabava de me ver em roupa interior.

-Eu tentar avisar que Madame não estar! - Um elfo doméstico disse numa voz ainda mais aguda que o normal que entrou nos meus ouvidos e fez meu cérebro em água.

Draco olhou para o elfo com desprezo e depois para mim novamente. Ficou me analisando por alguns segundos e depois os seus olhos arregalaram-se.

-Weasley?

Devo dizer que não sei como minha cabeça não explodiu de vergonha. Mas recompus-me quando o vi adoptar um sorriso arrogante.

-Devo dizer que quando achava que Pansy iria virar lésbica, nunca julguei que fosses tu que a tirasses do armário.

Ele não acabou de dizer isso! Mas ele mencionar Pansy fez-me recordar a noite anterior. Agora lembro-me. Eu troquei de asa com uma mulher de cabelos negros…Pansy Parkinson.

Mas isso não importa. Este furão albino acabou de em chamar de…ele insinuou que eu…e a Parkinson… eu vou matá-lo!

Levanto-me muito depressa, com intenção de esbofeteá-lo, e nem ligo ao facto de eu estar em roupa interior. No entanto ele é muito mais rápido que eu e consegue apanhar meus pulsos quando estão prestes a colidir com a cara dele.

-Não tão depressa, Weasel(doninha)! – Ele diz-me com aquele tom presunçoso dele. Quando ele me olhar de cima abaixo minha raiva aumenta para um ponto crítico. Agora sim minha cabeça vai rebentar! – Já percebi as razões da Pansy.

O que ele quer dizer…? Que cara de pau! Ele está olhando para os meus seios?!

-Estás olhando para onde, idiota? – Eu quase grito e tento libertar meus braços mas ele está me agarrando com demasiada força.

-Não é que faças questão de esconder a tua quase nudez, não é? – Ele diz. Este palerma está me gozando(chingando).

Mais uma vez tento me libertar. Que grande erro! Acabamos caindo os dois em cima da cama, ou seja, fiquei com um muito atraente Draco Malfoy em cima de mim, numa posição bem constrangedora. E eu estou quase nua!

Nãoooooo! Eu não acabei de pensar em Draco Malfoy nesses termos!? Que horror!!!

Trato logo de o empurrar, mais uma vez, ele noto que ele é muito mais forte que eu. Para onde foi aquele rapazinho que mais parecia um rato que andava em Hogwarts?

- Sai de cima de mim, idiota! – Grito, batendo com os punhos no peito dele. Só agora reparo que ele acabou soltando meus braços.

-Diz-me uma coisa antes. Foi por causa do fora que o Harry te deu que tu decidiste começar a sair com mulheres?

Estúpido! Canalha! Presunçoso! Arrogante! Idiota! Eu odeio Draco Malfoy.

Que sorte a minha! Já não basta o que o Harry me fez, ainda tenho que aguentar com este… este… furão com corpo de Apolo?

-Eu não saio com mulheres, seu estúpido! Troquei de casa com a Pansy. – Quase gritei no ouvido dele.

Isto apagou o sorriso arrogante da cara dele e fê-lo sair de cima de mim. Também eu me levantei.

-A Pansy nunca trocaria a mansão dela por uma pocilga, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite e muito menos com uma Weasley!

-Não imaginas o que um desgosto amoroso pode fazer a uma pessoa! – Eu digo com indiferença. E claro, o álcool também ajudou na troca.

-A Pansy? Desgosto Amoroso? Ela nem os seus pais amava, quanto mais um homem! – Ele deu uma gargalhada seca. – Diz-me lá, Weasley. Que poção deste á Pansy, que feitiço fizeste para conseguires trocar de casa?

-Eu não fiz coisa nenhuma. Agora sai daqui!

-Não! Eu preciso falar com a Pansy.

-E eu com isso?!

Tenho que dizer que foi muito prazeroso ver Draco Malfoy perder completamente aquele ar superior dele.

-Eu não estou brincando, Weasley.

-Nem eu. Agora desaparece!

Acho que essa minha coragem evaporou quando ele dá dois passos na minha direcção e me lança um olhar tão intenso quanto frio. Como fui eu esquecer que esse homem foi um Devorador da Morte?

-Não saio sem saber onde está a Pansy.

-Não te posso dizer… – murmurei com a voz muito aguda. Para onde foi a minha grande coragem de Gryffindor?

-Eu acho que podes! Porque senão…

Esse homem está me ameaçando? Mais uma vez esqueço que essa criatura foi um Devorador da Morte e:

-Senão o quê? Vais a correr chamar o paizinho? Poupa-me! Eu não tenho medo dessa tua carinha perfeita! Agora sai daqui que eu quero me vestir!

Ele sorri arrogantemente outra vez.

-Não te estou impedindo de nada e na verdade até tenho curiosidade em saber se as ruivas…

Desta vez a minha raiva é mais rápida que os reflexos dele e a palma da minha mão colide direito na bochecha dele. Como é bom ver aquela pálida face com uma mancha vermelha que é a cópia perfeita da minha mão.

-Eu não digo mais nenhuma vez, Malfoy! Desaparece.

-Isto não fica assim! – Ele diz. Depois vira-se muito depressa e dirige-se para a porta fazendo o manto negro esvoaçar atrás dele. Corro atrás dele e mal ele sai, fecho a porta com força.

O que mais pode me acontecer?

**N/A: **_Sei que demorei muito mas tenho andado ocupada com a outra fic e com a escola. Vou tentar ser breve no próximo capítulo. Como veêm, este capítulo está um pouco diferente do filme, mas espero que gostem. Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews._

_E Não Esqueçam:_

**DEIXEM MAIS REVIEWS!**

_BJS_


End file.
